Rose Potter,and the War of Worlds
by deathknighttimas
Summary: There are many foes for a young girl to face, but the one that killed one of her mother is basically like a spoiled brat compared to the other new villians. Her soulmates will help shape,and end a potential universal armagedon. Multi crossover Fem Harry,and Thor. OcxHarem LillyxHarem. Good Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Potter,and the war of worlds**

**spells ,and Loud voices**

_Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n Harry Potter/Ncis(all of them)/Marvel (cinematic universe)/Gargoyles/Disney/Once upon a time/How to tame your Dragon(in later chapters)/Hellsing/Rosario Vampire/X-men/Hogan's Heroes/Lord of the rings/Totally Spies/Warcraft/Tmnt(2003)/Legend of Korra/a little bit of Night in the museum

Pairing OcxFemHarryxHermionexPavartixPadmaxDaphnexElsaxAuroraxMokaxTauriel(From the Hobbit movie)xSamxCloverxAlexsxJaina ProudmorexCinderellaxKorraxAsamixOpal LillyxAmeliaxElisaxZivaxJanexKarai IntegraxEmmaxDarcyxJanine(Fox)xNatashaxBellatrixxApril There will be Enchanted Forest or other characters that escape before the dark curse or other situations from their home world that are characters in either the Harry Potter universe or other as the Childern of Oberon. Examples Anna from Frozen will be Rogue from the X-men,King Stefan from Sleeping Beauty will be Magneto,Titania from Gargoyles is Lady Galadriel for the lords of the rings,and Hiccup from how to tame your dragon will be Lord Greengrass. Good Bellatrix Odin is not a child of Oberon. FemThor)

**The Hogwarts Express, the most unique sorting,the passing of Ron Weasley,and promotion.**

'It was lucky that I saw that bushy hair girl.',thought Rose Potter an eleven year old girl with black hair,and emerald eyes as she carried her trunk ,and owl Hedwig through the Hogwarts express looking for a compartment. She open the door of a compartment to see a eleven year old boy with black hair,and blue-green eyes wearing a three piece suit that made him look much older. The boy noticed her while he was reading a thick book called _The Prisoners' actions against Grindelwald: the true story of the prisoners of Stalag 13._

"Please have a seat.",said the boy as he turned the page of his book,and Rose noticed the boy's American accent.

"Thank you. I am Rose Potter,and you are?",asked Rose as she put her trunk away.

"I am Timothy Lange. Nice to meet you Rose.",said Timothy as he put a book marker in to the book,and put the book down.

"So can't you wait to go to Hogwarts?",asked Rose as Timothy pulled out two large cardboard food containers.

"Not really it is just a hopefully temporary assignment. You see Rose. I am the youngest federal agent in an United States federal agency. The Secretary of the navy, and the Secretary of Magic assigned me to a mission here. ",said Timothy as he pulled out a taco from one of the boxes ,and a bottle of Mountain Dew from his backpack.

"So what is your book about?",asked Rose as she wanted to change subjects.

"It is about a group of prisoners of war during World War Two who were committed espionage against not only Hitler's Germany,but against Gellert Grindelwald's attempt to take over the magical world. The most interesting part of the group that it was a mixture of mundane or what you Brits call muggle,and magicals. You can have some if you are hungry.",said Timothy as he notice Rose's stomach growling.

"Thanks I didn't have breakfast this morning you know being excited for Hogwarts. Did you meet the author of your book?",said Rose as she grabbed a taco,although Timothy sense that she was hidding something ,but was not going to press on.

"Yes I have. Through my adopted mother I meet most of the people the book covers except for the British mundane. I know he is alive, because the wizards in the group not to mention the Sergeant of the guard,and the Kommandant who are wizards as well visit him ,and sneak potions in to his tea ,and coffee.",said Timothy before there was a knock on the door.

"Please come in.",said Rose as the door slid open to reveal a slightly pudgy face boy with light brown hair,and a bushy haired girl who was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

"Can we help you?",asked Timothy as he notice tears in the boy's eyes.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger,and this is Neville Longbottom. We are looking for Neville's toad. Have you seen him?",asked Hermione

"Can you describe the toad for us so that we can help?",asked Timothy as he motion the weeping boy to sit down.

"He is brownish green toad,and his name is Trevor.",said Neville in a sad voice. As soon as Neville described Trevor, Timothy wandlessly,and wordlessly summon the toad to his hand behind his back.

"Is this your toad?",said Timothy as he moved his hand to show Neville.

"How did you find him?",asked Neville as he put Trevor the toad in his pocket.

"I just wandlessly,and wordlessly summoned him after visualizing Trevor after you described him to me making it easier to make sure it is the right toad I am summoning. Otherwise I would be summoning every toad name Trevor in a five mile radius. Would you guys like something to eat? We have plenty.",said Timothy

"So you were saying that you work for a United States Federal Agency. What agency do you work for?",asked Rose which caused Neville to go wide eye.

"I am one fo the few agents actually doing anything relating with magic at Naval Criminal Investigation Service or simply known as NCIS.",said Timothy as he pull out summon more bottles of Mountain Dew out of his bag.

"Isn't that a violation of the International Statute of Secrecy?",asked Neville

"No the Statute you are thinking of has been revised. The new one allows for all federal agencies,and local law enforcements to know about magic,and also allows magicals to particpate in non magical sports as long as they don't use magic to cheat or give an edge over the mundanes.",explain Timothy

"What do you mean one of the few agents that do anything relating to magic?",asked Hermione

"After 9/11 the focus of shifted from any crimes to terrorists related to the attacks. After Director Morrow transfered to Homeland security our current director who is a bitter squib decided all magical based crimes are no longer to be inspected by NCIS. Because of that little action the Secretary of the Navy ,and the Secretary of magic has been basically having me play real director while Shepard is the cover director. Right now there are only two branches of NCIS that deals with magical crimes if you don't count agents afloat. The Los Angelos branch,and the New Orleans branch. The reason for Los Angelos was the back when NCIS was formed it was during the Cold war the fear of communist sorcerers causing trouble. New Orleans is because it is the heart of voodoo country.",explain Timothy

The rest of the train ride was spent as the four British preteens asking questions. Then they arrived at the station the first years were seperated from the older years. The groundskeeper that Rose revealed to the group as Hagrid lead the first years to boats . The boats lead them across the lake to the massive castle. Hagrid lead the first years to a black hair stern witch in a emerald green robe. She introduce herself as Professor McGonagall ,and gave a speech summarizing the house are like families. As she lead the group of first years in to the Great Hall,Timothy noticed Severus Snape one of Magical FBI ,NCIS,and CIA most wanted as well as Mossad.

"Severus Snape, You are under arrest for several counts of terrorism,rape then murder of countless United States naval personal and Citizens,as well as crimes against an United State's ally Israel.",Announced Timothy as he pulled out his NCIS badge as well as authorizing documents from the CIA,FBI,and Mossad allowing him to act as agent for their agencies when it related to a magical crime.

Before Dumbledore could say anything trying to diffuse the situation Severus fired Sectumsempra at Timothy which hit him in the chest which as the force of the curse sent Timothy flying. As Madam Promfrey,and Professor McGonagall move to check on Timothy he was getting up the front of his robes fell off revealing a sliver breast plate.

"Surprised Death Eater that your little curse didn't kill me. My battle armor is made of a mixture of goblin steel,vibarium, adamantium,and mithril. This mixture can even block the killing curse. Now it is my turn.",said Timothy as cast three incareous spells at Snape which hit their mark. As they hit Snape,Timothy wordlessly transfigure them. The first robe in to adamantium ,the second in to vibranium,and the third in to platium.

"Release him.",said Professor Dumbledore

"No it is my assignment to protect the childern of United States Naval,and Marine personal who attend this school. So seeing magical enemy number three in this school that threat had to be eliminated as soon as possible as a threat. Don't bother squirming prisoner. I transfigure those ropes in three nearly indestrucible materials . The first is Adamantium only as certain combination of materials can destroy it. The second is Vibranium a very rare metal that can absorb energy. Here is a little education energy is energy wether it is from science or sorcery. So is lame man's terms it absorbs magic. The last is Platium that has be discovered that it can not be destoryed or malipulated by magic.",said Timothy as he turn to professor Dumbledore "Do you have a cell for me to stash him in to before either a CIA,FBI or a Mossad recovery team can arrive to pick him up."

"Lets start the sorting .",said McGonagall as she place a frayed old black pointed hat which started to sing (A/n just read the first book.)  
>"Abbott, Hannah" said McGonagall as the first girl came up ,and the sorting hat was put on her head.<p>

"Hufflepuff!",shouted the Sorting hat.

"Black-Hellsing-Lewis-O'Neil-Renard-Romanoff-Swan-Lange, Timothy." said McGongall, Timothy register that it was him when he heard Lange ,and sat down. Timothy noticed the look of a curious seventh year Hufflepuff girl with bright pink hair.

"Well lets see where are we going to sort you.",said the sorting hat

"I did past my OWLS,and NEWTS a couple of years ago.",said Timothy in his mind

"Then why in the name of Avalon are you doing here?",asked the Sorting hat

"That was the same response that the people that I was having a lunch meeting at the time said about the letter appearing. Can you tell me about my birth parents?"asked Timothy

As the minutes turned in to a hour a screech of an eagle was heard as a large bald eagle appeared as it dropped a letter on Dumbledore's plate.

"I see now why Timothy is having a hatstall. Minevra please remove the Hat. Young Timothy here past his OWLS ,and NEWTS. The only reason that he is here for to protect American students.",said Dumbledore as McGonagall raised the Sorting Hat off of Timothy's head a ruby inbeded sword fell out of the Sorting Hat. McGonagall paled when she saw the inscribtion on the blade that read Godric Gryffindor.

"The sword is part of your birth right of as the Heir of Hellsing family.",said the Sorting Hat "Godric's several great grand daughter married Abraham Hellsing your great great great grandfather, the defeater of vampire Vlad Dracul also known as Dracula."

"Timothy why don't you sit with the Gryffindors while we figure this out.",said Dumbledore as Timothy picked up the sword of Gryffindor ,and headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Bones, Susan.",said McGonagall

"Hufflepuff.",said the sorting hat

"Bones-David-Foster-Maza-Potter-Saki, Rose",said McGonagall which surprised Rose as she only grew up with the name Potter unnotice by everyone except Timothy ,the glare of jealousy on Susan's face.

"Well another multiple heir. Interesting blessed by one of the Childern of Oberon , a trickster no less . There is plenty of courage here, more then any other trait.",said the Sorting hat " Gryffindor" shouted the Sorting Hat

The sorting continue as Hermione,and Neville were sorting in to Gryffindor. The next surprise was when Draco Malfoy. The Sorting Hat touch his head.

"Get out of this castle spawn of the murderer of the past Lady Gryffindor.",shouted the sorting hat

"If that is the case I will be going to the Wizengamot sooner then later.",muttered Timothy as a pair of armor grabbed Draco ,and throw him out of the castle. After that the sorting went smoothingly. After Blaise Zabini was sorted in to Slytherin Professor Dumbledore stood up,and said "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The feast when well altought Timothy hand to jab Ron Weasley's hand a couple of times with his fork in order to prevent Ron from stealing food off of his plate. After dessert Professor Dumbledore warned the students about the forbidden forest,and of a third floor corridor which caused Timothy to have a make a mental note to ask Dumbledore about for later.

"Timothy you can stay with the Gryffindors for the tonight then we will work out a private quarter for you tomorrow.",said McGongall who walked up to the young agent.

"Thank you McGongall. I suggest keeping an eye on any interactions between Rose ,and Susan Bones,because of the glares that Susan was sending her.",said Timothy

After the first years got their house rules speech from the fifth year prefects, Timothy,Neville ,and the non Ron Weasley boys were trying to get sleep while Ron was snoring worse than a thousand industrial wood chippers.

"That is it. I am going down to the common room. At least there I may be able to hear my own thoughts. ",said Timothy who was dressed in a grey sweatsuit that had NCIS across his chest,and as he turned to grab his book he saw a hooded robed figure with a scythe over by Ron's bed. "Okay Neville,Dean,and Seamus follow me. I got to go report something to Professor McGonagall, she will find you a place to sleep tonight ,because I have a feeling that this room is going to become a crime scene."

After about a half hour of walking they came across a gargoyle.

"Man I could go for an Aero bar right now.",said Timothy as he said Aero bar the gargoyle move revealing a staircase."Follow me."

The group walked up the staircase to a door before Timothy could knock on the door,he heard Dumbledore saying,"Enter."

The group enter the office of Professor Dumbledore who motion the boys to take a seat which they did.

"May I ask why are you out of bed?",asked Dumbledore

"I figured since that Ron Weasley is in Death's loving embrace now that I had to get these guys to a unused classroom or something so that they can gets some sleep with out Aurors disrupted their sleep.",said Timothy

"What do you mean that Ron Weasley is dead? How could he died?",asked Dumbledore.

"After a experimental potions explosion left me with the ability to see the Grim Reaper even though it is not my time. As to how Mr. Weasley's untimely demise only an autopsy can reveal that. I am willing to work in cooperation with your Aurors to figure out how he died.",said Timothy

"Well ,Thomas,and Finnigan you will meet your house mates in the meeting room on the frist floor next to the great hall you will bee sleeping in there for tonight as the Aurors begin their investigation. I will lead you to the room after I contact the Department of magical law enforcement. Now Timothy I want you to.",said Dumbledore before he was interupted with melody of the Marines' Hymn which caused Timothy to pull out a cellphone out of his pocket.

"Sorry Professor I have to take this. It is the Secretary of the Navy.",said Timothy before he answered the phone."

"Sir this is Special Agent Timothy Black-Hellsing-Lewis-O'Neil-Renard-Romanoff-Swan-Lange.",said Timothy

_"Why did you say Black-Hellsing-Lewis-O'Neil-Renard-Romanoff-Swan before Lange?",ask the Secnav_

"I guess I was sorted under my birth name then they added Lange at the end. What can I do for you sir?",asked Timothy

_"I want you to report at NCIS on monday for your new promotion.",said SecNav_

"Promotion sir?",asked Timothy

_"Yes you are the new Director of NCIS. The reasons are that CIA is upset that Jenny Shepard is screwing up one of their longest operations because of her ,and that NCIS needs to focus on both mundane,and magical crime.",said SecNav_

"Thank you sir.",said Timothy

_"Let me know if you need any thing.",said SecNav_

"Yes can you contact the CIA for a magical prisoner extraction team for I capture Severus Snape number three on our magical most wanted list ,and do you know any good display makers?",asked Timothy

_"I will contact the CIA,but why do you need a display maker?",asked SecNav_

"Because the Sorting Hat gave me ,my ancestor's sword ,and I want to display it in my office.",said Timothy

_"Who is your ancestor?",asked SecNav_

"Through the Hellsing family, I am descended from Godric Gryffindor. Good night sir.",said Timothy as he ended the call.

"So what did your Secretary of the United States Navy wanted to talk to you about?",asked Dumbledore

"I have be promoted to Director of NCIS. Headmaster, I will be assigning a team for protection. Two of the team will also be professors while two other from the team will be personal bodyguards for Rose Potter.",said Timothy as he transfigured his pajamas in to a black business suit with a crimson tie,and a gold lion tie clip

"Who will be the teachers for what classes?",asked Dumbledore

"My adopted mother Henrietta Lange is a world class potion mistress as well as world class potion instructor. The other agent will teach a mundane culture class is agent Callen. They will require a class room that can easily lock for a multiple threat assement center. I will be sending two technology specialists to run the equipment. They can teach a mundane technology class as well if need be,but their primary concern is the MTAC that way they can communicated between the British mundane law enforcement,and the United States.",said Timothy

"Timothy I want you to wait here for the Aurors arrive so they can question you.",said Dumbledore as he lead the three students out of the office. After about a half hour later a pair of Aurors arrive to interview. The light brown haired Auror who introduced himself as Ted Tonks was shocked when Timothy introduce himself.

Meanwhile in one of the oldest offices in Gringotts bank an old goblin was working. The goblin's hair was so white, and thin it was almost transparent. The goblin cough before he dipped his eagle quill pen in to the ink. As he started to write,several scrolls on the many bookshelves around the office. Then the scrolls flew off the shelves ,and unrolled as they hovered in midair. The Goblin jump in surprise as he read the four family names as the scrolls are family trees for pureblood wizarding family. The family names were Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff,and Dracul. At the bottom of all the scrolls had the name Timothy Black-Hellsing-Lewis-O'Neil-Renard-Romanoff-Swan-Lange-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Dracul(By right of Conquest claimed by Abraham Hellsing). The goblin took out a new parchment,and wrote down the name of the women connected to Timothy's name.

"Sliverblade,and Griphook I need you in here now.",said the goblin as he touched a stone on his desk. Five minutes later two younger goblins appeared.

"You called for us Elder Goldensword.",said Griphook

"Yes I need you two to send tellers to get these women on this list that Gringotts has locations for here so that we can explain the situation to them. I also want you to find out any informantion on this Cinderella,Aurora,Korra,Opal Beifong,Asami Sato,Tauriel of Mirkwood,Jaina Proudmoore,Elsa of Arendale,and the Fire Nation royal family.",said Goldensword

"Sir five of them are already at Hogwarts sir. Also we will have to contact one of the three Japanese Ministers of Magic about Moka Akashiya.",said Griphook

"Why is that?",asked Goldensword curiously.

"Moka Akashiya is the only daughter of Akasha Bloodriver one of the previous ministers,and one of the daughters of Issa Shuzen. She is also the adopted daughter,and goddaughter of Tenmei Mikogami one of the current ministers,and headmaster of the Japanese equalitive to Hogwarts.",said Griphook

"Now this will be interesting a vampiress. From what the Hellsing family tree says she is going to be Lady Hellsing. Descendants of two defeaters of two of the brothers Dracul.",said Goldensword

"Brothers Dracul?",asked Sliverblade

"You see there was three Wallachian princes that were turned in to vampires. Their power skill level is simiular to the three Deathly Hallows. The oldest brother was like the elder wand. The middle brother is like the resurrection stone. The youngest was like the invisiblity cloak. The oldest was defeated by Abraham Hellsing,and the youngest was killed by Akasha Bloodriver with her allies. The three warriors formed the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Although I always found it funny that three magical creatures formed one of the oldest Ministries of Magic in the world.",said Goldensword as he got off his chair.

"Sir what are you doing?",asked Griphook

"I am going to tell my old friend that he has a grandson.",said Goldensword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose Potter,and the war of worlds**

**spells ,and Loud voices**

_Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n Harry Potter/Ncis(all of them)/Marvel (cinematic universe)/Gargoyles/Disney/Once upon a time/How to tame your Dragon(in later chapters)/Hellsing/Rosario Vampire/X-men/Hogan's Heroes/Lord of the rings/Totally Spies/Warcraft/Tmnt(2003)/Legend of Korra/a little bit of Night in the museum/Code Geass/some mentioning of power rangers,and star wars

Pairing OcxFemHarryxHermionexPavartixPadmaxDaphnexElsaxAuroraxMokaxTauriel(From the Hobbit movie)xSamxCloverxAlexsxJaina ProudmorexCinderellaxKorraxAsamixOpalxEuphemiaxMillyxVilletta LillyxAmeliaxElisaxZivaxJanexKarai IntegraxEmmaxDarcyxJanine(Fox)xNatashaxBellatrixxApril There will be Enchanted Forest or other characters that escape before the dark curse or other situations from their home world that are characters in either the Harry Potter universe or other as the Childern of Oberon. Examples Anna from Frozen will be Rogue from the X-men,King Stefan from Sleeping Beauty will be Magneto,Titania from Gargoyles is Lady Galadriel for the lords of the rings,and Hiccup from how to tame your dragon will be Lord Greengrass. Good Bellatrix Odin is not a child of Oberon. FemThor)

**Gringotts discussions,Family reunions,the team's arrival,and fiery visions**

In New York city at the mansion of HalyconRenard was enjoying his cup of coffee while he was reading his newspaper as his assistant Preston Vogel walked up to him.

"Sir there is a here to see you.",said Preston Vogel

"Well then let him in then you can go.",said Halcyon as Preston Vogel lead in Goldensword in to the room.

"May your vaults will with gold.",said Goldensword

"And may your foes flee from sword. Have a seat my old friend.",said Halcyon as he motioned for Goldensword to sit down.

"I have some good news for you Halcyon.",said Goldensword

"So what is this good news?",asked Halcyon

"We at Gringotts discovered you have a grandson.",said Goldensword

"What do you mean Janine hasn't told me that she was pregant or her wives?",asked Halcyon

"The child in question was born from their decease wife Interga Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing who was killed by death eater Lucius Malfoy ,and his wife.",said Goldensword

"So what is my grandson's name?",asked Halcyon with curiousity.

"Timothy Halcyon Orion Abraham Black-Hellsing-Lewis-O'Neil-Renard-Romanoff-Swan-Lange.",said Goldensword which caused Halcyon to pale when he heard Lange.

"Do you have a picture to prove it who I think this young man is?",asked Halcyon

"I do,but I have to ask have you met him before,and how?",asked Goldensword as he slid a wizarding picture of Timothy to Halcyon who picked it up ,and started to have tears formed in his eyes

"I meet,and worked with him on a SHIELD technology project along with Tony Stark to make a couple of different robot models. I was surprise at his knowledge of magical metallurgy. I won't be surprised that if he studied Alchemy he could recreate Flamel's stone or even Odin's crown jewel the Tesseract which Timothy was working with in order to make the heavy assault robot model he was working on to travel across long distances faster with giving up weaponry or armor. Tony's idea protype expode, and knocked in some of the old Hydra tech that Timothy was working with caused Timothy to go in to a different dimension for what we thought was a couple of minutes ,but for Timothy it was months. When Timothy returned I had to hold him back from trying to kill Tony. All that Timothy said about the dimension was that the United States did not exist, the British imperalism never end until he got there,and that he really hated social darwinism.",explained Halcyon

"Well your grandson has developed several soul bonds. I am going to bring his soulmates that Gringotts has locations for to meet with him. I was wondering if you would like to meet with him ,and truly introduce yourself with him.",said Goldensword

"I would like that my friend.",said Halcyon before he told Preston that he was going to be out all day,and to clear his schedule.

They portkeyed in to Goldensword's office in the British Gringotts location. Already in the office there was a trio of older teenage girls ,and an eleven year old pink hair girl.

"I see that you brought the soulmates. Did you two find out anything about the other girls that we have no information about?",asked Goldensword to Griphook,and Sliverblade.

"We actually found out something very interesting about mundane fairytales. They appear to actually to be real. Timothy through his mother Emma Swan is the descendant of Snow White,and Prince Charming. Cinderella is also in a town in Maine in the United States,but she like Timothy's grandparents are under some high powered curse that is effecting the whole entire town. Unforunately the American Unspeakable who is in charge of the project is retired from his second job, and is spending his retirement drunk on a beach in Mexico.",said Griphook as he handed a picture of Walt Disney's Cinderella

"What is this picture for?",asked Goldensword

"That is a mundane concept picture of Cinderella.",said Silverblade

"So why are we here?",asked one of the older Teenagers, a red haired girl.

"We have discovered your soulmate, miss Sam. Actually you are all sharing the same soulmate with several other women. One of them has a dangerous enemy. Have you heard of Rose Potter the girl who lived.",said Goldensword

"So who is our soulmate?"asked a short blond hair girl

"Timothy Black-Hellsing-Lewis-O'Neil-Renard-Romanoff-Swan-Lange, heir to those houses as well as Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,and Hufflepuff by heirtage,and by conquest house of Dracul.",said Goldensword

"Sir there was three more houses by conquest while you were gone the house of Malfoy,Prince,and Lestrange,and you forgot one from heirtage the house of Rosier through his mother Bellatrix Black.",said Silverblade.

"Well then who are the three new soul mates?",asked Goldensword

"For the house of Malfoy Euphemia li Brittannia ,for the house of Prince Milly Ashford,and for the house of Lestrange Viletta Nu. ",said Griphook

"Anyway your new last names. Sam you will be lady Renard after Timothy's grandfather Halcyon's death. Alex will be lady Black. Clover will be lady Romanoff. Finally young Moka will be Lady Hellsing. ",said Goldensword.

"Should we go meet Timothy?",asked Halcyon

"Very soon my friend ,but it seems that we have another family reunion before we could go.",said Goldensword as he noticed a tall black haired man wearing Victorian era clothing.

"Father.",said Moka

"Moka, my daughter I don't have much time your stepmother is planning to over throw me for control of the family. I want to give you a few soulbonding presents. The first is an old pet of our family that you always good with when you were younger. The second is a breeding pair of our family special transforming bats. The third is most of our family jewelry had to keep some for the blasted traitor of a wife not to notice my intension. The fourth is the family sword. The fifth is our family grimiore. I have to go ,but know this I always love you Moka my daughter.",said Issa before he left kissing Moka on the forehead ,and disappearing in a pillar of black smoke. When the smoke cleared to reveal a dog carrier with a doberman in it ,a bird cage with a pair of bats inside,a bat theme gothic chest,and a european style sword with bat wing hand guard.

"We will shrink down all your Items ,and we will send them to where ever you are going to stay.",said Griphook as he handed Goldensword a long spear.

"So where are we going to met our soul mate at?",asked Clover

"He is currently at Hogwarts. So we are going to portkey to the outskirts of Hogsmeade ,and then walk up to the castle. We will be getting there by breakfast."said Goldensword as he motion the group to grabbed the spear . They appeared next to a group of people who three of them pulled out pistols.

"Put your weapons away.",said a Short brown hair woman "Sorry about that we are the newly assigned protection for Hogwarts. I am Henrietta Lange. We are from NCIS."

"Do you know a Timothy Black-Hellsing-Lewis-O'Neil-Renard-Romanoff-Swan-Lange?",asked Goldensword as the group began to head to Hogwarts.  
>"Yes he is my adopted son ,and now the new director of NCIS.",said Hetty as the group reached the gates of Hogwarts,and began to head to the castle itself. They enter the great hall in the middle of breakfast. Timothy was wearing a black bussiness suit sitting with the Gryffindors when he notice the group entering the great hall.<p>

"Welcome to your new station team Hetty. The house elves will put all of the tech in to an empty class room. I hope you and Callen are ready to teach monday ,mother.",said Timothy

"Thank you for the warm welcome director.",said Hetty

"Agent Sam,and Kenzi you are assigned as bodyguards to Rose Bones-David-Foster-Maza-Potter-Saki. You will be guarding her for three reasons. One after a phone call that I receive from Mossad Deputy Director Eli David early this morning revealed that Rose is his only grandchild for the sake of not having the United States divided in a war between it allies because of her death. The second reason is that she may be related to my British magical only counterpart. Third, because of the down fall of magical enemy number one. Even though he may be dead or not his minions are still around she is their target.",said Timothy which shocked Rose,the mundane born,and mundane raised halfbloods.

"What is Mossad?",asked a pureblood Ravenclaw to a mundane born friend.

"Mossad is the Israeli version of the Department of Magical Law enforcement,hit wizards,and MI6 mixed together.",said the mundane born Ravenclaw

"I can same more then may be related.",said a Red haired squared jaw witch wearing a monocle behind her was Auror Tonks with a light hair witch with black eyes .

"Who are you?",asked Rose as she was having faint memories of three red hair women,and three black hair women were cuddling with her a baby ,and hugging her.

"I am one of your mothers Amelia Bones,my little Rose.",said Amelia which caused Rose to run to Amelia,and hugged her.

"Excuse me. I am Goldensword with Gringotts bank. I need to meet with Timothy Black-Hellsing-Lewis-O'Neil-Renard-Romanoff-Swan-Lange, Rose Bones-David-Foster-Maza-Potter-Saki,Hermione Granger,Padma and Parvati Patil,and Daphne Greengrass.",said Goldensword

"I will lead you to a conference room.",said Dumbledore as he lead the group to a meeting room that had many couches.

"Master Goblin what is it that you need to see us for?",asked Timothy as the group sat down ,and a tea set appeared.

"Last night while I was working in the hall of bloodlines. Several family trees glowed revealing several soulbonds being revealed. All of the family trees had one thing in common young Timothy is the heir of those families expect for the Bones-David-Foster-Maza-Potter-Saki,Greengrass,and one of the Patil sisters saying your just the spouse. This also included houses that either you or your family conquered. Those houses are Dracul,Malfoy,Prince,and Lestrange. For some reason the soulmates that would be ladies to those houses Gringotts can't locate them. Three are under dark curses from the world that they ,and your grandparents from an Emma Swan are from. The American Unspeakable who is in charge of the research is drunk on a beach in Mexico.",said Goldensword

"Let me guess Mike Franks.",said Timothy as he picked up a tea cup,and getting a nod from Goldensword.

"So who are fellow wives?",asked Parvati

"Well for the house of Gryffindor Cinderella,Ravenclaw Elsa of Arendale,Hufflepuff Aurora,and Rosier Tauriel of Mirkwood for the ancestry houses.",said Goldensword which caused Timothy,Halcyon,Sam,Alex,Clover,and Hermione to blink.

"Holy Merlin's flashy underwear. Did you just say Mirkwood as in Mirkwood forest?",asked Timothy which got the magical raised,and Rose confused.

"Yes ,and why is that important?",asked Goldensword

"Not much except Middle-Earth is a world out there. Mirkwood forest is one of Elven lands. ",explained Timothy showing that he is a fan of Tolkien's works.

"I have a question. Do you know a family with the last name Brittannia as it appears in one of the conquested family as your soulmate,and in the Black family as your cousin Nymphadora Tonks?",asked Goldensword as it caused the seventh year Hufflepuff sitting with Ted Tonks,and his wife to change her hair to bright red ,and Timothy to pale.

"Don't call me Nymphadora.",growled the now revealed Tonks

"Yes they are the ruling family from a world that I traveled too by problem caused by Tony Stark. Please tell me that it is neither Guinevere su Brittannia or Carine ne Brittannia?",asked Timothy

"No but why would they cause such a reaction ?",asked Goldensword

"Guinevere was the first princess of the previous Emperor,and she is known as Brittannia's Marie Antoinette for a reason. She is more vain than any dark pureblood family. Carine is the only nine year old I can describe as warmonger,and most likely to be called Brittannia's Attila the Hun. She is also the fifth princess.",explained Timothy

"No Timothy, your soulmate for the conquered house of Malfoy is Euphiemia li Brittannia,and Ms. Tonks' soulmate is Cornelia li Brittannia.",said Goldensword

"Cornelia is the second princess,and her younger full blooded sister Euphiemia is the third. The other two that I mentioned before are their half siblings. Their father Charles zi Brittannia the previous emperor of the Holy Brittania Empire had 108 consorts,and unknown amount of childern. He put his childern in different postions in the empire most commonly as Viceroys on conquered area of their version of Earth.",explained Timothy

"Holy mother of Merlin ,and Morgana!",shouted everyone

"Okay moving on. For the house of Prince Milly Ashford,for the house of Lestrange Villeta Nu,for the house Dracul Korra of the southern water tribe. That is the last conquered house now moving on to half siblings to your mother Janine aka Fox Renard.",said Goldensword

"How is that possible I never cheated on my Anastasia.",said by Halcyon Renard with angry.

"I know that Halcyon ,but your Anastasia is a fairfolk in disguise. The family trees do not reveal her identity,but it has the same magical signature. For the house of Lefay Asami Sato,for the house of Flamel Padma Patil,the house of Dumbledore...",said Goldensword before being interupted.

"Wait a minute did you just say Dumbledore? How is that going to work there is two living male heirs?",asked Clover

"They were both it with sterility curses when they dueled Grindelwald during their youth. Now for lady Dumbledore will be Opal Beifong. The house of Pendragon.",said Goldensword then there was a crash of breaking tea cups ,and loud thuds as everyone but Goldensword fainted. Goldensword had some of the Hogwarts house elves dump buckets of water. on everyone except for one bucket that herbs in it.

"As I was saying before you all fainted. Lady Pendragon will be Jaina Proudmoore. Hermione Granger will be Princess Hermione Swan.",said Goldensword

"What do you mean princess?",asked Hermione

"You see Timothy's grandparents are at least a prince,and princess back in their home world. You see Emma Swan was born in world where the fairytales that the mundanes read to their childern are real. It is same world where your fellow soulmates Elsa,Cinderella,and Aurora are from. ",said Goldensword

"Who are my grandparents?",asked Timothy

"Prince Charming ,and Snow White from Emma Swan. From your mother Janine your grandfather is in this room.",said Goldensword as he motioned to Halcyon Renard.

"I kind of figure that out last night there isn't to many people with the last name Renard out there.",said Timothy

The group spend the next two hours to get to know each other. They found out that Timothy has a love of History particular World War two speeches,Musical theatre (a love that he shares with his grandfather,Clover,Moka,Hermione,and Daphne),reading fantasy,and designing new gadgets,and technology. After the group got to know each other they headed to the great hall for lunch. During the lunch Professor Dumbledore announced the new professors,and until they can find a new History of magic professor the class is canceled. As some of the older students were cheering that Professor Binns past on,one of them caused Rose to knock a plate of chicken wing bones in to one of the large fireplaces. As the bones began to burn a red magical shockwave mixed with the magic of the school. The great hall turned in to a dark desolate wasteland where an army of dark armored elves wearing white masks were fighting an army of well armored humans.

"What just happen?",asked Rose as many of the students are confused.

"The Precogitive magic that is released when bones are burn which is a truer form of future ,and past seeing mixed with the magic of the great hall to show us these visions.",explained Timothy

"Where are we?",asked a Slytherin fifth year

"My educated guess we are viewing the last battle of the dark elves against the forces of Asgard in Svartalfheim or also known as the Dark world.",said Timothy

"How do you know that?",asked Halcyon

"One of my father like figures is King Laufey of Jotunheim. He is the king of the frost giants. He taught me how to use frost giant magic to make weapons and objects out of ice,and advance mental magic. Before you ask how I meet him. I will tell you later.",said Timothy as the scene shifted to two elves not wearing masks. They were speaking rapidly in their native tongue.

"Does anyone know what they are saying?",asked Clover

"I can make out some of it. It is hard to understand with the thick accents. They are talking about using a artifact called the Aether to plunge the nine worlds in to darkness. The leader is now planning to sacrifice is people in order to escape know that Asgard has captured the Aether.",said Timothy as the stone container of the Aether has been caught in a beam of light as the scene sifted to tall Asgardian with thick red beard.

"Lord Bor what do you wish to do with the Aether?",asked an Asgardian warrior.

"Buried far in to the earth that no one can ever find it again.",ordered Lord Bor before the scene shifted to a viking village.

"In the begining Humanity accepted a simple truth that they were not alone in the universe. That when they look in to the night sky, they see the worlds of their gods,and their enemies.",said a powerful,and wise voice as a large army of tall blue humaniod figures with runic tatoos appeared.

"That is king Laufey before he mellowed out by constantly particpating in the Big Brawl.",said Timothy as he pointed to a figure holding a light white blue glowing box that shoot out a high powered ice beam freezing humans,and wood.

"From a world of ice,and darkness that Frost giants began their campaign to conquer the nine worlds. But Humanity was not with out its allies. The forces of Asgard fought back the frost giants back to their home world where the war continued until the Frost giants were defeated.",said the voice as the scene shifted to show Laufey on the ground of Jotuheim with a gold spear pointed to where his heart was. The spear was holded by a white haired warrior with a bleeding whole where one of his eyes was susposed to be.

"This that who I think that is?",asked Hermione

"If you were think that warrior is Odin the allfather ,then you would be correct.",said Timothy

"Asgard withdrew from the nine worlds, and an era of peace began that would last for centuries.",said the voice as the scene shifted to show Asgard in all of it's splender. The scene shift to show Odin in gold robes with a black hair boy with green eyes,and a red hair girl with green eyes in some form of an armory.

"That peace is rightfully earn.",said Odin

"When I am queen I will go ,and hunt down all of the monsters. Just lIke what you did father.",said the red hair girl which caused all of the staff,Amelia,Ted,and Andromeda Tonks to look in shock of her voice.

"I know my children that you would both make great rulers,but there is only one throne. You were both born to rule.",said Odin as they walked past many artifacts included a golden glove with six slots,and a war hammer.

Then the scene shifted to a village some where else there was crippled man stabbing a scaley skin man with a wicked looking dagger that had the name Zoso on it ,but the name change to Rumplestiltskin. The scene shifted to teenage boy following through a portal. Then the scene shifted to a group of colonists fighting a tall humanoid with a flaming head pushing back in to a portal.

"Well that was quite excited don't you say so Sam Adams.",said an older larger man with bifocals.

"Yes at least with out him around we will have less problems in this revolution. But I think Dormammu will return trying to take over the world.",said Sam Adams

"I agree we need to make a magical order to help the sorcerer supreme when Dormammu returns. But what to call this order?",said the Bifocal man

"How about since most of the wizards who helped you, Ben were members of the Sons of Liberty that we just keep that name?",said Sam Adams as he pulled out a silver coin with a tree on it . Timothy pulled out a coin similar to that Sam Adams has. The scene shifted as a pink haired woman was fighting a massive monster along with two black hair monsters aiding her in combat. The scene shifted to a Norwegian town being attack by Nazis with a skull,and tentacles patches on their uniforms. The commander pulled out a whitish blue glowing cube from a secret compartment from the wall. Both Timothy ,and Halcyon paled when they saw the cube.

"Why are you two paling over a cube?",asked Amelia Bones

"That is the Tesseract. An artifact of untapped potential.",explained Timothy as the scene shifted to show a younger Halcyon along with two other scientist preparing a very skinny man to go in to a machine.

"What is going on?",asked Moka

"This is the birth of Captain America.",said Halcyon which caused all of the Mundane borns to start to write to their parents,and grandparents that they saw the birth of Captain America. As the scene shifted to a burning factory the Nazi commander who took the Tesseract was there he ripped of his mask of his head revealing a red skull. The scene shift to Captain America fighting the Red Skull in the Valkyrie. The Red Skull touched the Tesseract with his bear hands ,and disappeared in a pillar of light. The scene shifted as the Valkyrie crashed in to the north atlantic ocean. The next scene was of a brown hair man kissing a sleeping black hair woman with pale white skin,and ruby red lips. The scene changed to a wedding between the black hair woman ,and the brown hair man when a woman wearing black appeared stating something about that they will never see their happily ever after. The scene shifted to another castle where a royal christening was happening. Timothy,and the rest of the NCIS staff paled when they saw who was sitting on the throne.

"Why are you paling now?",asked Daphne

"The king looks like a younger Erik Lensher aka Magento.",said Timothy as a woman wearing black ,and having horns on top of her head came in. As she stopped a raven flew in ,and landed untop of her staff. The next scene was a massive army of men,and elves facing of some sort of deformed creatures.

"I read about this battle.",said Timothy

"Where did you read it in? What battle is it?",asked Moka

"The Lord of the rings. This is the final battle of the last alliance between men,and elves. We are going to see the first death of Sauron the dark lord of Mordor.",said Timothy as a tall dark armored figured came in with wave of his hand several hunderd men,elve,and orc was being shoved by a invisible force. The scene shifted when Sauron's ring was cut off his hand. The next scene was a coronation of a pale blond hair girl that revealed that she has ice powers. The next scene had a eight year old Timothy getting out of a helicopter meeting with a tall african american man with one eye on what appears to be an aircraft carrier. The scene shifted to see Timothy working along side Halcyon,and a guy that looks like one of the scientist from the birth of Captain America on robotic parts. The next scene was an explosion with a bright flash of light ,and Timothy vanished. The next scenes showed Timothy arriving in a post war Tokyo city, Timothy inflitrating a Holy Brittannian military base taking a gun,some money,and new identity,and Timothy meeting some resistance fighters.

"Where did you land in?",asked Hermione

"In a different dimension where the United states lost the revolution, where Brittan was invaded by Napolean,and where Brittannian imperialism never end. There was no Magna Carta,no congress,or parliment. To be more percise Area Eleven of the Holy Brittannia Empire, formerly known as Japan.",said Timothy

The next scenes shows how Timothy turned a rag tag gang of resistance fighters in to a descent combat force,a speech he made against the empire,and a video of him disguised as the Red Skull in a European Union uniform training the resistance fighters. Then the scene shifted to Timothy handing a girl with long blond hair a credit card while he had a evil smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk?",asked Sam

"That debit card was connected to Holy Brittannian Army's weapons development budget,the accounts of several high ranking noble families ,and all of the imperal consorts' accounts. I gave a girl with a serious pizza addiction the key to economic doom of the Holy Brittannian Empire.",said Timothy

"That is actually genius. Not only would they have a harder time making arms for fight with,but also causes chaos in the upper nobility that will causes headaches for the Emperor as well.",said Halcyon as the scene shifted to a royal funeral.

"Why we are at a funeral?",asked Dumbledore for the first time.

"For a couple of reasons one it was first time that most of the Imperal family was in one location,two to tell the true behind the death of Prince Clovis la Brittannia ,and to force a final peace talk that would give Japan it's victory.",said Timothy as a large robot that looked like it was made up of a T-rex for the body with a triceatops,and a stegosaurus arms. A red helmet pirate theme figure was standing in the hand of the stegosaurus with a kneed down figure with black helmet.

"Lets just say long story short the war was ended with the installment of the 99th empress Nunnally vi Brittannia ,and there was only three more deaths Charles zi Brittannia,Lelouch vi Brittannia ,and V.V. Brittannia. Lelouch tried to basically use a optical imperious curse to make a long, and bloody war. The other two were discovered trying to kill all free will. ",explained Timothy as the scene shifted showing the signing of the peace accord.

"What is my dad doing there?",shouted Dean Thomas

"Your dad?",asked Timothy

"The light brown haired guy next to the gray hair woman.",said Dean as he pointed to the man in question

"That is Odysseus eu Brittannia the former first prince.",said Timothy

"If my dad was a prince why did he leave me ,and my mom?",asked Dean

"Unforunately it was to protected you from life in the Imperial court. At the time of you were born your father was first in line for the throne. Your mother while born in our world's Britain would be seen by members of the Noblity ,and Imperial family as a nonBrittannian which could cause massive problems for you including attemped to actual assassinations for a chance that their family can became related or potentially ruling the empire. I should of realized he was a wizard when I met him I could felt the spark of magic.",said Timothy

"Oh I guess it was better then what my step father says.",said Dean

The scene shifted to a still eight year old Timothy at a brick wall as he use chalk to make runes of some kind,and he chanted in some strange language causing some water in the alley to from a portal. The scene shifted to show Timothy fighting a green skinned bat eared humanoid.

"Where were you?",asked Halcyon

"The battle nexus. A nexus is a point where many dimensions intersect. The battle nexus holds a martial arts tournament called the big brawl that is open to any one. This is were a meet a few surrogate family members.",said Timothy as the scene shifted to show Timothy fight a very familiar frost giant, then to Timothy fighting an older women wearing black and red armor with her white hair in a top knot shooting fireballs from her body parts,then shifted to Timothy fighting a tortoise with a weird staff doing kung fu,then Timothy fighting a humanoid duck,and then to Timothy fighting a large red hair ,and beard human wearing weird battle armor.

"We know who the frost giant is ,but who are the others?",asked Amelia

"The older woman is Azula of the Fire nation. She kind of became like a grandmother figure to me ,and taught me firebending. The tortoise is master Oogway. He is a master of kung fu in a world of animals,and a kind grandfather like figure to me. The duck is Howard the duck, an interdimension alien from a planet who people look like they walked out of Mickey Mouse cartoon. He is like an uncle figure to me. The last guy we saw was Volstagg the voluminous of Asgard. He is like an father like figure to me like Laufey.",said Timothy as the scene shifted to show all of the fighters that Timothy fight against celebrating that Timothy was going to the finals. As the scene shifted to show Timothy fighting against a dragon ,and a humanoid rat beating both of them.

The scene shift to Timothy being awarded by tall masked humanlike figure wearing a kimono. Then the scene shifted to show Timothy,and Rose sitting on a bench in the summer as they kissed a massive magical shockwave took place with black smoke rising out of Rose's scar. Then it showed Timothy,Rose,the black haired woman from several scenes ago fighting a woman with black heart outfit,and a man with a hook for a hand. Then it shifted to show a strange suit of armor vaporizing three frost giants in the Asgard treasury. Then it showed Odin stripping the powers away from a red haired woman with emerald green eyes. Then the scene showed Timothy,the readhaired woman,the black hair pale skin woman,and a group of warriors fighting the armor from before in a small town in the desert. Then the scene showed a shadow kidnapping Rose from inside Hogwarts. Then the scene shifted to a group of people with Timothy included on old fashion ship heading to some sort of island. Then it shifted to another island where they were fighting three women,a gargoyless,and two it shifted to a jungle in Africa were they were fighting a giant spider with aid of a man dressed like a black panther. Then it showed Timothy with two large discs on his back and two on his hips,the black hair woman,Captain America,the light brown hair man,a man in a red and gold armor, a dark skin girl with blue eyes and black hair,a sliver haired version of Moka,a red hair woman wearing a black jump suit,Sam,Alexs,Clover,and a dark pink hair woman in a jet.

"That my dear cousin is your soul mate.",said Timothy as he pointed to the dark pink haired woman

"You mean that is.",said Andromeda

"Yes that is Cornelia li Brittannia so to add the hypen Tonks to it. Dean, she is your father's half sister.",explained Timothy

"What do you mean?",asked Dean

"Your grandfather Charles zi Brittannia had 108 consorts at the same time. While your father is the first born son he has dozens of half siblings. My cousin,and myself are soulbonded to two of your aunts.",said Timothy as the scene shifted to a massive invasion on a flying aircraft carrier. Then it shifted to TImothy on top of the Empire State building casting protego maxima over the entire city.

"That is some impressive magic.",said Dumbledore as the scene shifted to show Timothy ,Captain America,the red armor man,Moka,the black hair girl, the red hair woman,a large green man,a large robot with the hatch open with Cornelia in the cockpit,a man with a bow, the Lily look a like,four humanoid turtles each having a different weapon,a figure in asian style armor with gautlet blades,the black hair woman,and the brown hair man in a circle as aliens where flying around.

"Why in the name of Merlin is the Shredder in that group?",shouted Timothy

"Who is the Shredder?",asked Amelia  
>"The Shredder is the leader of Japaneses criminal ninja clan.",said Hetty<p>

The scene shifted to the great hall with a flaming goblet ,and Timothy screaming out in intense pain. Then it shifted to a cemetery with Rose bounded to a gravestone as a figure rises out of a cauldron. Then to an older woman in white with the girl with ice powers, a blonde hair woman with green eyes ,and Rose with yellow ribbons on their wrists. Then to the horn dressed woman,an octopus woman,and a woman wearing a white and black fur dress. Then to the group who fought the aliens joking around trying to lift a hammer as a weird robot walked in to the room. Then to hundreds of robots flying as a strange looking robot sang in a creepy voice,"I got no strings on me." Which caused all of the mundane raised to have a shiver go down their spines.

"What is with the shivers?",asked one of the Pureblood gryffindor to his mundaneborn friend.

"There is a childrens movie based on a fairytale with that song in it. But unlike the movie where it is a cheerful funny song the robot is singing it creepily.",said the mundaneborn friend. As the scene shifted to a robed figure with a pair of horns sticking out form the hood standing over a black cauldron. Then to a purple skin elven like figure. Then to a purple figure with a golden glove. Then the magic disappated.

"Professor Dumbledore can you meet with us in the meeting room that we used before,and please bring memory vials.",said Timothy as he lead his group to the meeting room only stopping to grab a rolling chalkboard. As the group was waiting for Dumbledore, Timothy conjured up a stack of pictures of the villains from the memories .

"I brought the vials my dear boy, but why to you need them?",asked Dumbledore

"I need a set of copied memories of the vision so that I can show them to the Sons of Liberty, U.S. unspeakables,Director of SHIELD,Secnav,and Secmag.",said Timothy as he started to put up the pictures under numbers that said threat level.

"This may take a while,and I need to find a history of magic teacher.",said Dumbledore

"I have a suggestion if you decide to split the course between two teachers that it would prevent students from falling asleep plus it will also improve owl,and newt scores.",said Timothy

"Who do you suggest?",asked Dumbledore.

"For years one through four a Hans Schultz who I meet through my adopted mother as he was one of the wizards in the book I was reading on the train. For years five to seven I am suggesting Wilhelm Klink another wizard that I have meet through reading that book.",said Timothy

"Who were they?",asked Hermione who was just starting the book.

"Schultz is the sergeant of the guard,and Klink was the Kommandant. They are pretty good guys. Both are well verse in magical history.",said Timothy

"That would be perfect.",said Dumbledore as he ran off to write a pair of letters.

"Now I wish it will be that easy to fill a couple of positions in NCIS very soon.",said Timothy

"What positions do you need to fill?",asked Amelia

"I need a magical to be an agent ,and a pair of potions master to fill a forensic lab.",said Timothy

"I am a potion mistress,and Ted suggested that I also get a mundane degree so I got a degree in forensic science.",said Andromeda

"I was wanting to be an Auror like dad,but being a federal agent sound cool.",said Tonks

"I will have to pull some favors ,but I can get you in as a probationary agent on the Major criminal threats team. But I have to warn you, your team leader is a former Marine.",said Timothy as he pulled out some folders with people applying for the postion of forensic specialist. The one on top had the name Marius Black on it.

"Uncle Marius is applying to NCIS.",said Andromeda as she saw the file name.

"So do you thing you can work with him,and get results?",asked Timothy

"Yes I can work professionally.",said Andromeda with a nod.

"Good because I was planning to tell human resources to hire him anyway.",said Timothy

"So what is your plan for education Moka?",asked Sam

"I already past my owls,and newts. I also have a high school diploma.",said Moka

"Well I know Samie, Alexis,and myself are still in high school,but our boss at WHOOP gave us a High school graduation exam so that if we are on long term mission that we can still graduate from high school. As well as our newts even thought we pass them last year.",said Clover

"I actually need a place to stay.",said Moka

"May I ask why?",asked Timothy

"My stepmother overthrown my father for right to be the head of the family. My father sent me away to protect me ,and my family legacy.",said Moka

"Your my soulmate so you can live with me in my place in Washington D.C. It is one of the Hellsing family properties. It is heavily warded against maleviolent intent. It also has been magical expanded for many reasons.",said Timothy

"I think it might be a good idea to go on our boss on his idea to early graduation ,and use his favors to get in to an university near Washington D.C.",said Sam as Timothy got up.

"If that is it then lets head to Hogsmeade then portkey to my home so that way I can get some sleep before work on Monday. Madam Bones when will the retrial for my mother Bellatrix be?",asked Timothy

"Next Saturday morning. Why do you ask?",said Amelia

"Clear your schedule. I will have Ziva David as part of my protection detail. I figured that it will be good for Rose to meet her before Eli arrives with more additional Mossad protection for her.",said Timothy


End file.
